The present invention generally relates to sun visors for automotive vehicles, particularly to the support for the sun visor, which connects the body of the sun visor to the mounting shaft, and more particularly to the design of the clamping spring which clamps the sun visor support to the mounting shaft.
A support for a sun visor, of which the present invention is an improvement, is known, for instance, from German Pat. No. 2,551,633. The sun visor support known from that patent includes a sun visor body which is supported on and swivelable about a mounting shaft which, in turn, is attached to the body of the vehicle. The support includes a flat support member that is attached to the sun visor body and which receives the mounting shaft. A clamping member attaches around the mounting shaft and to the support member on the body for securing the support member and body to the mounting shaft.
In the support disclosed in that patent, one clamping arm of the clamping member extends beneath the support member and has an extension which is bent at an angle toward the support member of the visor. That extension is developed as a V-shaped spring, and it is bent so that the reversed section of that V-shaped spring is directed toward the opposite arm of the clamping member. This means that the extension of the one arm is initially conducted just below the support member and than toward the opposite arm. The extension of the first arm is then bent shortly in front of the opposite arm and is then brought back up toward the hooking edge at a distance from the first extension part.
In this way, there is a relatively large distance between the lower edge of the support member and the hooking point. If the support member is now swung around the support shaft of the sun visor, the U-shaped clamping spring will be bent apart by the transfer from the flattened places on the support shaft to the round surface on the shaft. Also, the clamping arms, which previously rested closely against the support member, will now be lifted somewhat away from that support member, so that the support member can easily move back and forth in the enlarged space between the two clamping arms. If the sun visor is swung back into its engaged position and rotates around its mounting shaft, the spring arms strike against the support body, which produces an undesired amount of noise.